Level Zero
by SebasuchansKitten
Summary: Ciel's addicted to an online game, Niveau Zéro, where a player can win a large cash prize if they're able to get to Level 0. The money is the least of his worries when he must choose between his online affair and something real. Sebaciel AU/OOC
1. Prologue

** Kitlets! I missed you! It hasn't been that long, but still. xD**

** I have returned with a new story! The idea for this one? Nothing complicated, really. I just enjoy a nice, rousing videogame once in a while.**

** Like all my other stories, I'm still a bit iffy about this, but I'm pretty confident that I can finish it.**

** Your input is always appreciated, kitlets!**

* * *

"Ciel, why don't we stop for ice cream?"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Mom," Ciel snapped, his moody attitude startling the couple.

"We know you're not a kid anymore," Vincent said, slyly glancing at a nervous Rachel. "It's your fifteenth birthday today, after all."

Ciel frowned and continued walking down the sidewalks that were flooded with people, his anxious parents cautiously following behind.

"Then where are we going, Dear?" Rachel questioned as they politely slinked past pedestrians.

"I already told you," Ciel shook his head in frustration. "I need a new ribbon. Your stupid cat destroyed my last one."

Rachel blushed and stepped out of the conversation, allowing Vincent to speak up.

"It wasn't Priscilla's fault. She's still a kitten and you know that kittens love ribbons and strings. Besides, Ciel, why do you wear ribbons around your neck? You're fifteen now. I think a tie would be suitable."

"Aunt Angelina said that it doesn't matter if what I wear looks unsuitable," Ciel scoffed. "She told me that as long as I'm comfortable in what I wear it doesn't matter whether it looks professional or not."

The parents sighed and shut up, knowing they wouldn't win the argument since Angelina's name had been brought up.

Ever since Ciel was a child, Rachel's sister, Angelina, spent numerous afternoons babysitting and playing with the boy. Ciel never lived in poverty, but his aunt was certainly wealthier than his parents, and for that reason Ciel was spoiled with things his parents would never be able to afford.

Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive never approved of Angelina's doings, saying that their son needed to learn the importance of money and realize that he wouldn't be able to get everything he wanted in life.

"Nonsense," Angelina dismissed, waving her hand casually. "If I'm able to spoil my darling nephew I might as well do it, surely the boy deserves all the finer things in life."

For years Vincent and Rachel tried to prevent Ciel from transforming into an arrogant snob, but considering the fact that they worked long hours and Angelina was the only one available for a babysitter, the two didn't have a choice.

The boy was practically raised by his aunt, only able to see his parents in the evenings after they returned from work. In the meantime, Ciel was inundated with gifts, his wildest desires all given to him without an objection thanks to his rich, wonderful aunt.

Ciel was planning on wearing the outfit Aunt Angelina had bought specifically for his birthday, a dark blue suit that matched his eyes, made only of the finest silk and personally fitted to Ciel's liking. All he needed was a ribbon he could wear around his neck and the outfit would be complete.

"Priscilla destroyed the navy blue one," Ciel mused to himself, scanning the different colors of silk.

"However, this black would definitely make the suit stand out," he added, gently rubbing his fingers over the dark fabric.

"Ciel, this is some of the finest silk I've ever seen," Vincent exclaimed. "We can't afford this."

"Aunt Angelina bought me these specifically for my neck," Ciel started, elegantly taking a piece of silk and gracefully tying it into a ribbon around his collar. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your stupid cat destroying my other ribbon."

"Ciel, I'm sorry!" Rachel shrieked, small tears welling up in her eyes. "She didn't mean to do it!"

"Whether she meant to or not, an apology won't restore my ribbon."

"Ciel, it's either your ribbon or our dinner. I cannot afford to supply both," Vincent stated, silently pleading with his displeased son.

"Starve for all I care," Ciel barked, waving the ribbon around tauntingly. "Maybe you should put that damned animal on a leash next time."

"Watch your mouth!" Rachel warned, a tiny tear slipping down her cheek.

"I'm fifteen now, remember?" Ciel said haughtily, turning his back to his parents. "I am only saying what is _suitable."_

* * *

Ciel paced in the living room excitedly, waiting for his family to show up. He wasn't happy about having to see his two stupid cousins, Elizabeth and Edward, nor his Aunt Frances nor his Uncle Alexis; what he was _really _looking forward to was seeing his Aunt Angelina and receiving the special gift she had promised him.

"I'm going to be fifteen tomorrow!" Ciel had said happily, hugging his aunt around the waist. The woman chuckled and ruffled Ciel's hair, making the slate bangs drape over his eyes.

"I know. You're growing up too fast."

"Aunt Angelina, what are you going to get me for my birthday?" Ciel was beaming with excitement while the red-haired woman continued to laugh.

"I have a very," she tapped his nose, eliciting a giggle from her nephew, "special surprise for you."

"Is it a dog?" Ciel jumped up and down, hoping his aunt would say yes.

"No, no, it's not a dog," Angelina confessed, and Ciel frowned.

"But I want a dog so bad!"

"I can't buy you a dog because your parents have Priscilla," his aunt reminded.

"Priscilla," Ciel growled the name. "That stupid cat. All she does is tear up my stuff. Please buy me a dog, Aunt Angelina! One that will eat the cat so she won't touch my stuff anymore!"

Ciel's aunt ran her fingers through his hair again, now smoothing out the ruffled tresses.

"Your surprise is better than a dog, I promise."

"Really?" Ciel asked, his eyes growing as big as saucers. Angelina chortled and nodded.

"Oh yes."

"Did you get me _two _dogs?"

"I can't tell you what it is, silly," his aunt said, tickling the boy until he couldn't breathe. "We don't want to ruin the surprise."

Ciel hadn't been able to get his mind off of the surprise his aunt had mentioned yesterday, and he was eagerly waiting for the moment when his aunt would lift him up in a loving hug and present him with the mysterious gift.

The boy continued to pace around anxiously while his father hung up streamers in the kitchen.

"When's Mom coming back?" Ciel questioned, stealing a glance at the clock.

"She left about ten minutes ago to get your ice cream," Vincent replied, taping up a loose piece crepe paper. "I'm sure the grocery store isn't that busy."

Almost on cue, the door opened, and Ciel turned to see his mother walk in along with Aunt Frances, Uncle Alexis and their two children.

"Where's Aunt Angelina?" Ciel asked enthusiastically, standing on his tiptoes in attempt to see over their heads.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Vincent asked, walking over to his wife in concern. That was when Ciel saw tears in all of their eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ciel," Elizabeth sniffled, extending her arms out in a hug. Ciel slapped her arms away and furrowed his brows.

"Where's Aunt Angelina?"

"Ciel, I'm sorry," Rachel spoke shakily, dabbing tears away from her eyes with a tissue. "Your aunt has been in an accident."

"What?" Ciel screamed, his eyes open wide in horror.

"She was hit by an oncoming car and she didn't have enough time to swerve away."

"I… I don't get it…" Ciel stuttered.

"Don't you get it, you little twit?! Aunt Angelina's _dead!" _His cousin shouted furiously.

"Edward! Go out in the car!" Uncle Alexis boomed, pointing his finger toward the door. The boy waddled outside, his father following behind with a lecture ready.

Ciel was still in a daze, his head clouded with numbed thoughts.

_ Aunt Angelina's dead? She isn't coming back? I won't get a special surprise from her? I won't get anymore hugs? No more 'I love you's? No more gifts? She' s gone?_

"Ciel-" Rachel started, but the boy snapped out of his confused state, his emotionless features twisting into a look of pure hatred.

"There will be no birthday party today."

"But, Ciel-" Elizabeth begged.

"NO! GET OUT! EVERYONE! I DON'T WANT TO CELEBRATE MY BIRTHDAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Ciel sprinted up the stairs, leaving the rest of his family in the living room while he locked himself in his bedroom and cried.

* * *

_ Knock knock._

"Ciel?"

"Go away," Ciel cried, wiping the flood of tears away from his eyes.

"Ciel, please. You've been in your room for four hours now. Everyone's gone. Please open up."

"Leave me alone. I don't ever want to talk to anyone ever again."

"Ciel, it's me. Please let me in."

The boy sniffled and reluctantly got out of bed. He unhurriedly opened the door until he saw the full figure of his father, staring down at him sympathetically.

_ Don't look at me like that, _Ciel screamed in his head. _I don't need your pity._

"Ciel, may I come in?" He questioned, and Ciel shrugged before returned to his bed, burrowing under the covers.

"I have something for you," his father stated, slowly sitting down on Ciel's bed.

"Whatever it is, I don't want it. I'm not celebrating my birthday anymore."

"I think you'll like it, though. Go on," Vincent set the bag down in front of the pile of covers. Eventually, Ciel bobbed his head out from the blankets, eyeing the present inquisitively. Vincent smiled at the usual behavior and nodded his head.

"Go on."

Ciel slowly reached forward, opening the bag up and sticking his hand inside. He felt a smooth surface, and he pulled the gift out of the bag to get a better look at it.

"_Niveau Zéro," _Ciel read, studying the case.

"Your mother and I know that you have plenty of video games," Vincent said, nervously rubbing his neck. "But this one just came out and it's supposedly the best game out there. It has plenty of levels and you can play online with others…"

"How did you guys afford this?" Ciel questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we-"

"Nevermind. I don't want to know," Ciel said, arrogantly staring at the game he held in his hands.

"I know you're upset," Vincent sighed, standing up wearily. "You don't have to try the game if you're uninterested. We just thought that it would be a nice present for you."

Ciel watched as his father exited the room, closing the door with a quiet _click._

"_Niveau Zéro, _huh." Ciel hesitated before popping the case open and staring at the disk inside.

_ I have heard of this. Critics online said that it was one of the best games ever invented. But how did they afford this? It's not like they have money to throw away like Aunt Angelina._

Ciel continued to stare at the disk, debating whether he should play it or not.

_ No, I'm not in the mood to play games._

Ciel closed the case and set it down on the corner of his bed.

_ But my friends have discussed the release of this game forever. I would be the envy of all of them if I played it… And the critics did say that this was one of the greatest games ever made…_

"I'll play for a few minutes," Ciel declared out loud, standing up and grabbing the game. The boy strode over to his desk and turned on his computer monitor, patiently waiting while it booted up.

Ciel pushed the eject button, watching as the disk tray slid out. He gently removed the game from its case, positioning it perfectly in the tray before it swallowed the disk inside.

Classical music began to play before a menu appeared on his screen.

_ That's weird. Why would there be classical music on a game like this?_

Ciel shook his thoughts away, quickly moving his mouse up and clicking on _Install._

The boy twirled around in his chair for a few minutes, thinking about random things and shaking his ankle impatiently until he heard a small _ping._

Ciel turned back to the monitor, his eyes skimming across the screen.

_ You have now successfully installed Niveau Zéro. Please create a username._

Ciel hesitated, sifting through all the names that he would be able to use.

_ I won't be able to think of anything good since this day has been-_

_ That's it._

The boy stopped thinking and absent-mindedly typed in _GruesomeDay._

He waited until another _ping _sounded.

_ Welcome to Niveau Zéro, GruesomeDay. Click play to enter our world._

Ciel clicked play, his interest heightening as he waited for the game to start.

His computer monitor went completely black and the boy stared at it in confusion. Unexpectedly, it lit up, and Ciel was in first person view. He rolled his mouse around and realized that he was on an abandoned highway, still cars surrounding him everywhere he looked.

_ Great. Another thing to remind me of my newly deceased aunt, _Ciel thought depressingly and pressed down the _w _on his keyboard, pleased when he began to move forward.

_ It's like every other video game. WASD for different walking directions and your mouse lets you look around._

Ciel continued to swivel his way around the still cars, glancing around in every direction. A small _ping _rang out and a yellow message scrawled across his screen.

_ Goal: Make your way to the end of the highway and defeat the boss._

_ Boss? _Ciel questioned. _I haven't even seen anything._

The character proceeded to move around the vehicles, trudging slowly across the virtual asphalt.

Three minutes had passed and all Ciel had done was travel across the highway and move around abandoned cars.

_ This game isn't even that great. Didn't Dad say that you play online with other people? I haven't even seen one thing yet._

Almost as if on cue, a virtual character appeared next to him, tall and seemingly strong.

_ Guess I spoke too soon._

Ciel studied the character until a chatbox suddenly popped up on the lower left corner of the game.

** Perceptive is typing…**

Ciel blinked at the chatbox, wondering why the stranger was writing him.

** Perceptive: Hello. You look new.**

The boy was taken aback at the introduction, but he arrogantly lifted his head and began typing.

** GruesomeDay: I am. This is my first time playing and I was just sent here. Where did you come from? What am I supposed to do?**

** Perceptive: The point of the game is to kill anything that comes at you. There's different levels and different creatures. Each level is harder than the last. I was playing on Level 26 with my friend before he died and I couldn't fend all the creatures off by myself so I ended up dying, too. This is the first level. The goal is to get to Level 0, and nobody has ever done that before.**

Ciel frowned. _Level 0? You go backwards in this game?_

** GruesomeDay: Why hasn't anyone ever gotten to Level 0 before?**

** Perceptive: It's impossible. The creator of the game made it where no one can get to Level 0, but if someone does, they get the prize of a lifetime.**

Ciel perked up at the information. _A prize?_

** GruesomeDay: What do you mean by that?**

** Perceptive: If and when someone makes it to Level 0, the creator will give them 400,000 dollars.**

The boy almost flew out of his seat. _$400,000?! That will help me pay for college, a car, whatever I want… I _have _to win that money._

Ciel quickly decided to change the conversation, not wanting to reveal his desire for the cash prize.

** GruesomeDay: So where is everybody else? Don't they get sent back here often?**

** Perceptive: I don't know. I'm not here very often haha. There aren't many users on here though because not many people have this game. I'm sure you know that it's extremely expensive.**

** GruesomeDay: Oh yeah… right. So now what?**

** Perceptive: Hmm. Well I'm pretty sure my friend logged off. Want to be my new partner?**

Ciel smiled at the thought. _I'm new to the game and I already have a strong player offering me a partnership. This'll be easy._

** GruesomeDay: Sure**

** Perceptive: Alright, follow me.**

_ Oh trust me, I'll be following you, _Ciel thought deceptively. _Then, as soon as you get me as far as you can, I'll let you get killed off just like all the other players, and the money will be mine._

* * *

** Ciel's such an ass x.x**

** Sebastian will be showing up soon, this was just the prologue so yeah. They'll get together eventually.**

** I'm not sure when this will be updated but hopefully soon. ^-^**

** -SebasuchansKitten**


	2. Level 1

** HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, KUROSHITSUJI! **

**Did you think that I was going to forget? Of course not! ^-^ In honor of this wonderful day, I'm updating ALL of my ongoing stories and even publishing a new one! Hurray! **

**So, my dedicated kitlets (and some of my other friends) who have read my other stories have probably noticed that I don't use many curse words, which is weird because I usually curse regularly. Since this is a 'present time' story, there will be more cursing and a little more immaturity, (just so everyone's clear) **

** Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

** Two Years Later**

* * *

"So, if y equals 3 then what does x equal in the equation 12=y(x)?"

"Four. It equals four," Ciel said rigidly, and his teacher nodded.

"Yes, Ciel. That is correct. You're catching on fast."

_ Catching on fast? This is easy multiplication._

"The worksheet will be due on Monday. Class dismissed."

Ciel sprinted out of the cramped classroom, bumping a few people out of the way as he ran. He finally slowed down when he came to his locker and began to enter in his combination.

"Hey baby," a voice greeted, and right when Ciel opened the metal door a hand slammed it shut.

"Alois, you dick," Ciel muttered, reentering the combination again. His best friend just smiled at him, leaning against the locker next to his.

"Do you have to work tonight?"

"Nope," Ciel answered with a grin. "I can go straight home and talk to…"

"Perceptive," Alois sang. "The anonymous dude you've been in love with for two years."

"I'm not in love with him," Ciel denied, shutting the locker door with a bang. "We're just partners in the game. Besides, I'm just using him so I can win."

Ciel began to walk off and Alois stumbled behind, trying to keep up.

"But you talk about him all the time! You call him your boyfriend and stuff!"

Ciel glanced back and smiled at his friend as they strolled into the cafeteria.

"Yeah, so?"

_ "So _you don't even know what he looks like! What if he's a fat old man? Or even worse, what if he has a small penis?"

"Alois," Ciel groaned, calmly walking over to an empty table and pulling out a chair.

"I'm sorry," Alois shrugged, plopping down next to his friend. "But if you're going to be intimate with the guy then you should know how big his penis is."

"It's not like we're going to meet each other or anything," Ciel said, doodling in his notebook. "I mean, he lives fifteen miles away so I guess we could meet, but I'm not planning on it.

Alois pulled out a bag of chips and began munching on the salty snack, crunching loudly as he chewed.

"Why not? You've known him for two years so you might as well meet him," the blond encouraged, spitting out a few chewed up pieces of food, much to a disgusted Ciel.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't have enough time. I have work and school, plus I've only been playing the game with him so I can win the money."

"Yeah right. You've fallen for a weird guy online," Alois said, licking the tips of his fingers clean. "You're lucky I suck at that game or else I'd kill both of you off and claim the money for myself."

"He's not weird though, Alois. He's…" Ciel stopped mid-sentence as he thought about his skilled partner.

"Weird," Alois finished, but his best friend was too zoned out to care about the snide remark; he was busy thinking about Perceptive.

* * *

Ciel let out a tranquil sigh as he pulled out of the parking lot in his new car. Two years ago, Ciel's aunt would usually pick him up and watch him until his parents came home from work, but after her passing and after Ciel's maturity growing greatly, he was able to pass the driving test and buy himself his own vehicle.

Music poured out of the windows as the teen sped down the highway, extremely anxious to get home.

Usually, Ciel would be speeding because he would be late for work, then he would have to hurriedly dress in his uniform and speed back into town to get to his dreary job.

Since Ciel was frail and couldn't do many physical jobs, the seventeen-year-old settled for being a waiter at a small diner. The pay was awful, no doubt, but some of the customers tipped well and it would give him a small start toward college.

If it wasn't for the boys' yearning to go to college, Ciel would quit his job right away. It wasn't worth working with his boss, Lau, who was constantly high out of his mind and always had a new whore on his lap.

And it certainly wasn't worth dealing with the cook, Bardroy, whom practically burnt everything.

The careless waitress Meyrin added to the trouble and the other waitress, Elizabeth, was perpetually leaving her post to flirt with other customers and even Ciel himself. Just the thought of the blonde-haired ditz was enough to make his skin crawl.

Ciel slowed down as he pulled his car into the driveway, skillfully stopping before his bumper tapped into his father's car.

_ It's time, _Ciel thought, grinning widely and racing out of his vehicle. _I get to talk to Perceptive._

* * *

"It's been two years," he said stiffly, quickly becoming annoyed with the conversation. "Don't you think it's time to stop being so paranoid?"

"It's never the time to stop being so paranoid!" The powerful man boomed, slamming his fist down. "He isn't a stupid boy."

"How do you know? His aunt was stupid enough."

"No she wasn't," he corrected. "She wasn't stupid at all. That's why we had to make her accident seem like an accident."

"Do you really think she would have gone through with the idea? Surely it wouldn't have been good enough."

"Are you idiots suffering from dementia?" The man shouted. "Do you not remember how close she was to making that idea into reality? We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her death."

"You're right," he agreed. "She was fairly close to eliminating us."

"So what are you going to do?" Another male piped up.

The fearsome man stalked back and forth, allowing himself to peer out of a small slit in the closed blinds.

"I suppose we'll have to get rid of him, as well."

* * *

"Hey Mom," Ciel greeted, hurriedly making his way upstairs.

"Wait, Ciel! Why don't you tell me how school went? Any new kids? Did you ace your math exam?"

Ciel stopped and sighed, admitting defeat by climbing back down the stairs and reentering the kitchen.

"School was fine. No, Mom, there's never any new kids, and of course I aced my math exam. It's an easy class."

Rachel glanced back over her shoulder and gave Ciel a smirk.

"I'm glad you had a good day."

Ciel shifted uncomfortably when it became silent with the exception of the clattering dishes his mother was washing.

"Uhm… Can I head upstairs now, Mom? I want an early start on Niveau Zéro."

"You've played that game every night for two years, Ciel," Rachel chuckled, rinsing off her hands. "I'm starting to think that was the best birthday present we've ever given you."

"It was, Mom. See you at dinner," Ciel called, racing up the stairs once more.

The teen plopped down in his chair and promptly turned his monitor on, eagerly waiting for his old computer to boot up.

Classical music chimed and Ciel smiled when he recognized the familiar tune.

_ Welcome back to Niveau Zéro, GruesomeDay. Click play to enter our world._

Ciel quickly clicked play and was redirected to a dark room in which his character sat alone. When Ciel first met Perceptive, the other player taught him how to create his own personal room where they could talk alone when they weren't playing the game.

Lately the two hadn't been playing the game and just settled with talking, which was perfectly fine for Ciel. Perceptive made him feel wanted and loved, a feeling that had been lost for a short time after his aunt had died.

Ciel's character roamed around on his own accord while Ciel waited patiently, scanning the screen for Perceptive.

_ He should be online soon. He's always on by now._

Five minutes passed and Ciel was slowly becoming sullen waiting for his partners arrival.

_ Ping_

Ciel's eyes darted toward the noise and beamed when a tiny message popped up.

_ Perceptive would like to join you. Is this okay, GruesomeDay?_

Ciel clicked on _Yes _and smiled when the familiar character emerged from the shadows.

** Perceptive: You're home early today.**

** GruesomeDay: I didn't have to work tonight.**

** Perceptive: So the first thing you do is jump on the computer? How immature. ;)**

Ciel rolled his eyes as a blush dared to creep up his cheeks, lighting his pale face up in pink.

** GruesomeDay: Maybe I didn't have anything else to do.**

** Perceptive: That's possible, but I'd like to think that you missed me.**

** GruesomeDay: And if I did?**

** Perceptive: Then I'd have to tell you that I missed you, too.**

A large smile spread across Ciel's lips as he read the words, his blush darkening heavily. He was about to type a reply before Rachel's voice called out.

"Ciel! Your father's home and it's time for dinner!"

The teen frowned, obviously disappointed with the rude interruption.

** GruesomeDay: I have to go. Will you be on later tonight? We still need to beat Level 27.**

** Perceptive: Unfortunately I won't be free later tonight. We'll have to beat the level tomorrow.**

** GruesomeDay: But I have to work until six tomorrow!**

** Perceptive: I'll be on at six. Then we can beat the level together.**

Ciel gave a brief grin before it faded away hastily. On nights like these Ciel became severely depressed, considering Perceptive was the only one who ever made him happy. Ciel started typing a reply but then abruptly stopped.

** Perceptive is typing…**

_ Huh? _Ciel questioned, staring at the computer screen in puzzlement. _He usually never sends two messages._

** Perceptive: It's odd… you know the most about me and yet… you know the least about me.**

Ciel's eyebrows shot up and he eagerly typed back.

** GruesomeDay: What do you mean by that?**

** Perceptive: We talk about supposedly having feelings for each other. You know my story and what I like, but you don't even know my name.**

** GruesomeDay: That doesn't matter.**

** Perceptive: Oh? How do you know I'm not a stalker? Or a thief? Or a killer?**

Ciel was chuckling now, realization finally settling in. _He's joking with me._

** GruesomeDay: I don't, but I know you well enough to know that you're a good person.**

Ciel was satisfied with his response, and he waited for another remark from Perceptive.

But he wouldn't reply.

The teen bit his lip nervously, bad thoughts floating through his head. _He typically writes back right away… I wonder if I said something to make him upset…_

** Perceptive is typing…**

_ Phew. Guess not._

The reply couldn't come soon enough, yet when Ciel read it his face paled and he was extremely flustered.

** Perceptive: I hate to be the one who makes corrections, but I'm afraid you're wrong.**

* * *

** Ooh. Creepy reply, eh?**

** Next update coming soon kitlets ^-^ review!**

** -SK**


	3. Level 2

** Sorry for the late update but it's still an update.**

**A big virtual hug goes out to Maru for apparently following (three? I believe) of my ongoing stories. Now THAT'S a dedicated kitlet! ^-^**

**Anyways, enjoy kitlets :3**

* * *

** Two Days Later**

* * *

"Dude! Hello? Earth to Ciel. Have you been listening to anything I've said?"

Ciel blinked stupidly, shaking his head in hopes of clearing his mind.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I've been listening."

"Then what have I been talking about?" Alois demanded, getting increasingly frustrated when his best friend zoned out again.

"Ciel!

"I heard you!" Ciel shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. Alois sighed and rubbed his friends' back.

"Alright, dude, I give. What's gotten you so frazzled?"

"It's Perceptive," Ciel admitted. "He hasn't talked to me since that one night."

"You mean since he gave you that creepy reply about not being a good person?" Alois questioned, and Ciel nodded.

"Yeah. I wonder if I scared him away or something. He hasn't even logged into Niveau Zéro once."

"I can't see why you like this guy," Alois said, shaking his head in disbelief. "You don't know his name, you don't know what he looks like and he just told you the other day that he isn't a good person."

"He is, though, Alois," Ciel argued. "A truly bad person wouldn't admit his faults."

"Maybe you're right, but how do you know that he's not trying to trick you?"

"It's been two years," Ciel whispered, tracing random designs on the table with his fingertips. "He's been by my side for two years. If his intentions were bad he would have already acted upon them."

"Ciel, I just want you to be careful," Alois said, his expression now serious. "You've been my best friend for a long time and I don't want to lose you."

"Thanks, Alois. I appreciate your concern."

_ "Anyways, _forget about Perceptive and that videogame. I've been trying to tell you the good news but you keep daydreaming!"

"Alright," Ciel chuckled. "What's the good news?"

"I got a job where you work!" Alois beamed. "I'm a waitress now, too!"

"Waiter," Ciel corrected, but his best friend simply waved his hand.

"Waitress sounds sexier. Which reminds me, our boss is kind of hot, don't you think?"

"Lau?" Ciel stuck his tongue out. "No thanks. You can have him."

"I don't think he's gay," Alois frowned.

"He isn't," Ciel verified, standing up and picking his backpack off the floor.

"Meet me in the parking lot after school," Alois ordered, quickly stuffing the remains of his lunch in his mouth. "You're going to be my ride to work."

"Whatever," Ciel sighed and turned away from his best friend, hurriedly making his way to class.

* * *

Just when Ciel thought the blond boy couldn't get any more annoying, he did.

After school, Alois jabbered the whole ride to work, blocking the music out that Ciel desperately craved listening to.

As soon as they arrived at the diner, Lau instructed Ciel to train Alois on the job, since the boy never had experience handling food.

Twenty minutes and two outfits later, Ciel had to cleanse himself of any remnants of food thanks to Alois's jumbling hands, and he was finally deemed adequate enough to work for the day.

Though Ciel was extremely skilled at handling and memorizing orders, he lacked in the social interaction that was required with the customers, which Alois greatly excelled in. The two boys made a terrific duo when they worked together, but Ciel refused to share his tips with Alois, so they usually stayed clear of each other.

While Alois eagerly chatted with a couple, the more moody boy strolled over to a newly occupied table and faked his best smile.

"What can I start you off with today?" Ciel asked, nodding and jotting down the drink requests.

"Two coffees and an ice water, gotcha," Ciel affirmed out loud. The tiny waiter traveled back to the kitchen and grabbed two mugs and a plastic cup which he soon filled with ice.

"I don't know why you always complain about this job," Alois commented as he strolled into the kitchen. "The people are so nice here!"

"Because I don't get paid enough," Ciel snapped, cautiously filling the two mugs full with coffee. "You'll realize that when you get your first paycheck."

"Hey, someone just sat down at one of your tables," Alois said, changing the subject. Ciel glanced up from the two mugs and eyed the man.

He was wearing a business suit, one that would have certainly burned a large hole in Ciel's bank account. Dark black layers of hair rested against different areas of his face, the longest hanging a little below his chin. A stray piece of hair swooped down and rested against the left side of his nose, most likely because it was too short to be pushed back behind his ear like some of the longer pieces were.

The darkness of the hair complimented pale skin, and almost made the flesh light up. Deep red eyes scanned the menu in front of him, and a seemingly permanent frown was carved into his lips.

Ciel's eyes became fixed on the stranger, and he wasn't about to turn away.

_ I've never seen him before. Who is he? Why is he dressed so nicely? More importantly, if he has that kind of money, why did he come _here_ to eat?_

The mans' eyes lifted from the menu and Ciel paled when the two locked gazes. The red eyes stared at the boy, practically looking right through him. Ciel's knees began to quake and he summoned up the courage to tear away from the intense stare.

"Will you serve him Alois?" Ciel asked, hoping his friend wouldn't hear the shaking in his voice. "I'm kind of busy."

Alois shrugged. "He looks rich. Maybe I'll get a good tip."

Ciel allowed himself to breathe when he watched his blond friend approach the customer, a large smile painted across his face. The man appeared puzzled at the sudden switch, but gave the boy his order nevertheless and Ciel rushed over to his table while Alois was occupied.

"Two coffees and an ice water," Ciel said cheerfully and he placed the drinks in front of the three.

"Do you already know what you want to order?"

"Yes, we'll have…"

_ He's looking at me, _Ciel noticed from the corner of his eye. _He knows that I purposely avoided him._

The young waiter finished memorizing the order and sped off to the kitchen at once, wanting to escape the red eyes that followed his every move.

* * *

"Today was amazing!" Alois exclaimed, quickly buckling his seat belt in place. "You should see the tips I raked in!"

"Yeah, great," Ciel muttered as he put the car in reverse and began to back out of his parking spot.

"And the people are so nice!" Alois continued. "I told everyone that it was my first day and they went easy on me! I even served a few cute guys, too!"

"Mhm."

Ciel kept his responses short and focused on driving. He didn't want to think about work nor the handsome stranger that had stared at him.

"And that guy that you refused to serve? He gave me a forty dollar tip! How awesome is that?"

"Alois, can you keep your trap shut for two minutes?" Ciel snapped, instantly scaring the blond out of his happiness.

"I'm sorry, Ciel… I just really enjoy working with you. It's one of the best jobs I've ever had."

"Yeah, well the paycheck sucks, the boss is a stoner, the cook burns everything and the head waitress is a whore. Don't say you like the job until you've worked there for a month."

"Why do you sound so angry Ciel?" Alois asked, his eyes glittering with innocence.

"I'm stressed, okay? I'm glad you like the new job and all but… I just need time to think."

The blond quieted down after a while and murmured an inaudible goodbye when Ciel dropped him off. The moody boy then had all the time in the world to listen to his music, and he savored the slow cruise home.

"Welcome home, Ciel," Rachel greeted when her son walked in the door. Ciel just muttered something under his breath and proceeded to walk through the kitchen.

"How was work?" His mother urged, attempting to pry some words out of the boy.

"Awful," Ciel snipped. "Alois works there now."

"Alois works there now? That's great! Isn't working with your best friend fun?"

"I guess," Ciel shrugged. "I have to compete for my tips."

Rachel gave him a warm smile and patted his shoulder lightly. "A friendly competition can't do any harm. Your father isn't home yet so dinner will be ready in an hour."

"That's fine, Mom," Ciel assured, making his way over to the stairs. "I was planning on playing Niveau Zéro, anyways."

The boy mumbled a goodbye to his mother and raced up the stairs, curious to see whether his partner was online or not.

_ Ping_

_ Welcome back to Niveau Zéro, GruesomeDay. Is there something you need?_

Ciel held his breath before he began typing.

_ Check for messages._

_ Please wait a moment._

The boy waited, clinging to a thread of hope that Perceptive was online.

_ Ping_

_ No new messages._

Ciel drummed his fingers against his desk, pondering his options. The virtual simulator, also known as Niveau, was a special update to the game Ciel had downloaded a year ago, and 'she' provided any information about the game that he needed to know. The boy released his breath before typing once again.

_ Niveau._

_ Yes, GruesomeDay?_

_ Check if Perceptive is online._

_ Please wait a moment._

His eagerness rose as Niveau took longer and longer, the minutes feeling like years.

_ Perceptive is not online. Would you like to send him a message, GruesomeDay?_

_ No, thank you, Niveau. That will be all._

_ Enjoy your game, GruesomeDay. Niveau out._

Ciel left his computer desk and laid down on his bed, disappointment flooding through him.

_ I did make him angry, _he thought. _I wish he would just get on so I could apologize…_

Thoughts of the staring stranger and the emptiness he felt from Perceptive haunted him until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Ciel! Ciel!"

The boy lazily opened his eyes and glanced around him, his vision appearing clouded.

"Ciel!"

"Mom?" Ciel asked, more to himself than anyone, and he sat up, causing his vision to get even foggier. The boy started to heave, and he realized why his vision had appeared so impaired.

_ Smoke._

"Ciel, get out of your bedroom!" His mother screamed from downstairs.

"The house is on fire!"

* * *

** Oh no! Don't burn Ciel! Even though you probably do deserve it…**

** xD**

** I wanted Niveau (the virtual simulator) to act somewhat like Siri off the IPhone, but more human-like. Just a little detail that makes the game cooler.**

** That's it for this chapter, kitlets. Review and au revoir ^-^**

** -SK**


	4. Level 3

**Been awhile since I've updated this. Miss me? xD**

** Enjoy kitlets**

* * *

Ciel started to cough copiously as more and more smoke seeped under the door and flooded into his room, obscuring his vision entirely.

The boy jumped off his bed alertly and opened up his window, noticing that his parents were already outside.

"Ciel, jump!" Vincent instructed when he noticed his distressed son was afraid of leaping from the second story.

"You'll be okay," Rachel assured. "Please hurry up and jump!"

Ciel nodded shakily and began to crawl out of the window, hanging his right leg limply over the sill. He regrettably glanced back into his room and saw that his computer monitor was still on.

_ Niveau Zéro! _Ciel realized, and he immediately jumped back into his bedroom.

"What?!" Vincent gaped as he watched his only child reenter the burning building.

"Ciel! Get out here! You'll be killed! What is he doing?"

Ciel ignored his parents' frantic cries and he rushed over to his computer, rapidly pushing the eject button on the disc tray.

"Come on, come on," Ciel pleaded to himself, and he breathed with relief when the tray popped open.

Sirens filled the air and Ciel sprinted back toward the window, desperately holding onto the only communication he had with Perceptive.

Not wasting any time, Ciel dove out of his window, clinging to the disc and hoping it would be enough to protect it. The boy hit the grass with a thud, and Vincent and Rachel raced over to their son.

Rachel picked Ciel up in her arms and cradled him, stroking his hair lovingly while Vincent checked for injuries.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Rachel whined. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Ciel murmured, and his parents nervously laughed at the remark.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

Ciel was put down on the ground and he watched as two fire trucks skidded to a stop, dozens of firemen rushing out to control the flames.

_ I'm lucky I got out alive, _Ciel thought, and he looked down at the disc he held in his hands. Fortunately, it hadn't been harmed in his excursion, and Ciel traced the patterns that littered the upside.

The boy looked up when the fire seemed to tame under the influence of the huge water streams that consumed what was once Ciel's home. He frowned and was about to look back down at the video game until his eyes fell on a peculiar object.

There, sitting right next to one of the charred corners of the house, was a red gas can.

* * *

"Damn, dude. That sucks. Of course you can stay with me. But where are your parents going to stay?"

Ciel viciously bit down on his sandwich, uncaringly chewing with his mouth open.

"They're going to stay with my aunt and uncle a few miles away. I would stay with them but I have school and I can't afford to drive back and forth everyday."

Alois stuck his tongue out. "I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to deal with your crazy family, either."

Ciel smiled solemnly at the rude comment. He knew his best friend was trying to cheer him up, but he couldn't find the strength to smile.

"It'll be okay, Ciel," Alois promised, caringly patting his friends' back. "We'll have tons of fun while you're living at my house. We'll throw dozens of parties and drink 'til we're wasted and we'll fuck all kinds of guys. Plus I have a laptop so you can always talk to Perceptive."

Ciel chuckled at Alois's immaturity and he gave him a genuine smile.

"You're right, Alois. We'll have fun. And I can talk to Perceptive so I won't fall into a deep and dark depression."

The blond beamed and he nodded excitedly. "That's right!"

A loud bell sounded and the two boys immediately frowned.

"Time for class," they both synchronized.

"Remember to meet me in the parking lot," Alois added as the two began to part.

"I know, I know. Have a good class, Alois."

"Psh," Alois scoffed. "Mr. Sutcliff BLOWS!"

"I heard that, you little brat!" A voice squeaked, and the two boys giggled before running off, escaping the teachers' rage.

* * *

"I need two cheeseburgers with a side of fries and a large cola," Ciel called out, scurrying into the kitchen.

"Get your own fuckin' cola," Bard spat as he wiped his brow. "I've got seven orders here."

"If you learned how to cook then maybe you wouldn't have to keep redoing orders," Alois suggested, earning him a laugh from Ciel and a death glare from Bardroy.

"Ciiiiiiel," Elizabeth sang while she made her way over to the dark-haired waiter. "You look absolutely dashing in that outfit."

Ciel wrinkled his nose in disgust when the promiscuous girl winked at him, fluttering her eyelashes suggestively.

"Maybe you and I can finally go on a date tonight?"

"Sorry toots," Alois interjected and he casually draped his arm over Ciel's shoulders.

"Me and this guy have plans tonight."

"You and Ciel?" Elizabeth barked. "How are your plans better than us going out on a date?"

"You didn't know?" Alois questioned, feigning surprise. "The truth is, Ciel and I are undeniably in love with each other and we secretly have gay sex behind the dumpster out back."

"Gross!" Elizabeth screeched, and the best friends doubled over in laughter as they watched the blonde waitress run off.

"Thanks, Alois. You saved me once again," Ciel breathed.

"No problem, man. Ooh, speaking of trouble," Alois started nervously. "There's that guy sitting in your section again."

"That guy?" Ciel wondered out loud, and he turned around and gasped.

It was the man who had been in there yesterday. He was once again wearing another expensive suit, his attire neatly pressed and his shoes perfectly polished. Black hair was partially pushed behind his ears while a few pieces still rested against his face, and dark red eyes scanned their way around the diner.

_ Him? Why is he in here again?_

"I'm surprised he came back in," Alois muttered. "At least he leaves good tips."

Ciel ignored his blabbering friend and focused on the stranger.

_ Something isn't right. Surely he isn't coming back for the food._

Ciel's logic floated away when the red eyes stopped glancing around the restaurant and concentrated on the kitchen.

_ He's looking at me again._

"Ciel, are you alright?" Alois questioned in a concerned voice. "Do you want me to serve him again?"

"No," Ciel answered. "I-I can handle him."

"You're going to be okay," Alois carefully spoke, and he gently placed a hand on his friends' shoulder. "I'll be right here."

Ciel nodded and he took a deep breath before exiting the kitchen, faking pride as he strolled toward the booth.

"Good afternoon," Ciel greeted, deciding to avoid the strangers gaze by pulling out his pad and fixing his eyes on the paper. "What can I start you off with?"

"How rude," the stranger spat, and from the corner of Ciel's eye he could see the man glaring.

The boys' knees began to quake and he deplorably tore his stare away from the paper to look up at the disapproving eyes.

_ That color… so unique yet so frightening. Damn it, Ciel, keep yourself together. Why am I so nervous?_

"W-what?" Ciel stuttered.

"That was very rude of you," the man repeated. "You greeted me without even giving me a glance to acknowledge my presence. You're stuttering when you talk, as well, and I find that to be inadequate behavior while interacting with a customer."

Ciel gawked at the statement, unable to find any words to say.

_ That dickhead. Who does he think he is?_

"You don't need to say anything," the man said. "You're probably just a trainee anyways… one that apparently doesn't know his job well."

"I'm not a trainee!" Ciel protested, but the man merely chuckled.

"Throwing a tantrum won't get you anywhere. I'll start off with a glass of water and two slices of lemon, can you remember that?"

Ciel was about to yell at the stranger before his logic took over once again.

_ This is game. His goal is to make me angry and blow up in front of my customers. He wants me to make a fool of myself. I'll just have to play my own game._

Ciel cleared his throat and he narrowed his eyes sternly. "I'm sorry, Sir, but this establishment does not allow harassment whatsoever. I will not be ridiculed and embarrassed in my own work place. Furthermore, if you continue to torment me I will have to ask you to leave."

The man appeared shocked for a moment before he flashed Ciel a grin, one that melted his bravery away.

"That was a very intriguing retort. I didn't expect that. Very well, you've caught my attention and I no longer feel that you're mediocre. A glass of water and two slices of lemon _please, _and do make sure the water is icy cold," the man concluded with a wink, and Ciel became extremely flustered.

"Y-yes Sir," he sputtered, then dashed off to the kitchen precipitously.

"Whoa, Ciel, you're flushed," Alois exclaimed, laying a hand on his friends' cheek in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Ciel said, and a confused look washed over his face when Alois began to giggle profusely.

"Alois? Alois what's so funny?"

"I… hehehe… You… haha… Should get back out there and give him his drink," Alois stated, bringing his face close to whisper in Ciel's ear. "And you might want to tuck that away."

"Huh?" Ciel wondered out loud, and his face became beet red when he glanced down and saw a protuberance in his pants.

* * *

"Shut up."

"That was GREAT! You were so turned on it wasn't even funny!"

"Alois, shut up!"

"I… I can't breathe!"

"ALOIS! It wasn't that funny!"

"For me it was!"

Ciel sighed as his laughing friend continued to pester him with the reminder of what had happened earlier at work.

The gloomier boy plopped down on Alois's bed and turned on his laptop while the blond was still snickering on the floor.

"What? You're still going to talk to Perceptive?" Alois asked in between breaths.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, judging by the swelling in your pants I thought you forgot about him," Alois said, bursting into another fit of uncontrollable laughter.

_ Stupid prick, _Ciel thought bitterly as he opened the game. _Why wouldn't I talk to Perceptive? Even though he hasn't been on in days…_

Ciel was nervous as the classical music chimed, and he hoped that his partner would finally be on.

_ Niveau._

_ Yes, GruesomeDay?_

_ Check if Perceptive is online._

_ Please wait a moment._

Ciel held his breath and crossed his fingers, desperately hoping that the answer was yes. After going through the tragedy of losing his home and dealing with the perfectionist customer at work, he wanted to talk to Perceptive. No, he _needed _to talk to Perceptive. Without him, life was even more dreary and dark. Without him, there was no happiness in Ciel's life, no meaning. Without him…

_ Ping_

Ciel's eyes darted up at the computer screen.

_ Yes, GruesomeDay. Perceptive is online._

* * *

** That's it for this chapter! Review kitlets! ^-^**

** -SK**


	5. Level 4

** I hope you like this chapter kitlets. I'm still recovering from a sudden illness and I'm a little weary, so I tried my best with editing.**

* * *

"Frances, will you pass the salt, please?" "Of course."

Rachel chewed anxiously as everyone resumed their silence once more, the only noise being the scraping and clattering of forks against plates.

The blonde woman looked to her husband for reassurance, and Vincent glanced at her with sympathetic eyes. He knew how Rachel felt about his sister, and it wasn't exactly a warm vibe you felt around family.

Rachel and Frances never got along; quite the opposite, actually. Rachel never had a problem with Frances until the insensitive woman found out that her and Vincent were to be married, only afterwards did it go downhill.

"I swear," Frances had hissed, shoving her face in the proximity of Rachel's. "If you even think about hurting my brother I will strangle your pretty little neck until your face turns purple."

The threat had more or less frightened Rachel to death, and after Frances was given a stern talk from Vincent, she backed off… somewhat.

Frances still shot Rachel stony glares when her brother wasn't looking, and she wouldn't pass up on an opportunity to humiliate the woman. Her husband was different, however, for he enjoyed Rachel's sweet demeanor and he considered the woman family, so Frances had to watch what she said at times.

Actually, Frances was considering the idea of stabbing herself multiple times with the silverware she had been eating with, because she wasn't in a very good place right now.

Last night, Vincent and Rachel's house had mysteriously caught fire and was left in ashes. When Frances heard the news, Rachel certainly wasn't her main concern. In fact, the woman hadn't even asked about her when she was informed of the fire.

"Frances, there's been an accident," Alexis began, tiny tears glistening in his eyes. "Vincent and Rachel's house has burnt down."

"Oh no! Is Ciel alright? Please tell me my nephew didn't get hurt. And what about Vincent? Was my brother injured?" Frances inquired.

"They're alright, but aren't you worried about Rachel?"

"Oh yes… Rachel. How is she?" Frances asked monotonously.

"They're all fine, but Vincent and Rachel will need a place to stay."

"What about Ciel?"

"He'll be staying with a friend for the time being so he's able to drive to school and work everyday, but Vincent and Rachel don't have anywhere to go."

"Of course Vincent can stay here! I won't have my brother living on the streets," Frances grit her teeth, regrettably choking out, "nor his _wife."_

Frances didn't mind having her brother stay with them. Vincent had helped her out on many earlier occasions, so it was the least she could do for her sibling. Having to sleep under the same roof and eat at the same table with Rachel, however, was a different story.

"So do you miss your son?" Frances questioned, her eyes fixated on Rachel.

"Of course I do," Rachel answered, taking a delicate sip out of her wine glass. "Ciel means the world to me. We both miss not being able to wish him a good day at school in the mornings and goodnight in the evenings."

"If you miss him so much then why are you letting him stay with a friend?"

"Frances," Alexis warned.

"What?" Frances quizzed, her eyes shifting to her husband. "It was an honest question."

"I don't mind, Alexis," Rachel assured. "We're allowing Ciel to stay with a friend because he wouldn't be able to drive to work everyday if we didn't, and it isn't right for us to deprive him of his hardworking money."

Frances elegantly lifted her wine glass to her lips and took a small swallow before replying. "It's very irresponsible to leave your child with another family, you know. I don't appreciate my nephew being in a household that won't take care of him."

"The Trancy's are a nice family," Rachel insisted. "Vincent and I have known them for years, and their son Alois is another representation of Ciel, responsible and extremely clever."

"It's such a shame to see Ciel being put in this kind of situation."

"Frances…"

"Because I know," Frances continued, raising her voice and ignoring her husbands pleas. "That Angelina would never let Ciel run wild with some bastard juvenile and _I know _that she would have taken care of that boy and given him everything he needed, not sending him to work at some poor persons eatery and ruining his reputation that he as a Phantomhive deserves!"

"Frances!" Alexis tried, but his wife was done. The woman slammed her fist down on the table, her fork flying off of her plate and her wine glass spilling over with a _clink._

Rachel gasped in terror and covered her mouth with her hands. Vincent securely grasped his wife's shoulders and Alexis attempted to speak with Frances one more time but the woman stalked off, her face red from anger and her eyes full of hatred.

"Rachel, are you alright?" Vincent whispered.

"Yes, I… I'm fine."

"I think we're going to excuse ourselves," Vincent said to his brother-in-law. "Rachel's tired and we're both a little strung out from the fire. Thank you for a wonderful dinner, Alexis."

"Don't mention it," Alexis smiled wearily. "I apologize for my wife's outburst tonight, she's a little strung out herself. Do try to get some rest."

"You as well," Vincent said, and he stood to guide his terrified wife to their room.

* * *

Vincent's eyes opened wide and he could hear his wife breathing softly next to him. He turned his head to look at the clock.

_ 2:38_

Deciding against trying to fall back asleep, Vincent slowly rose from the bed and stretched.

_ I'm sure Frances and Alexis have alcohol somewhere in this house._

Searching for alcohol wasn't exactly the best thing for Vincent to do, but in the state of mind he was in he really didn't care.

In his past, Vincent had been a raging alcoholic who was arrested numerous times and on the edge of death thanks to his addiction. Vincent didn't care about living and there wasn't one thing that made him want to stop drinking.

Until he met Rachel.

She was perfect. Beautiful, lively, sweet. Everything Vincent had ever wanted. She wasn't just another girl he'd sleep with at a party and she wasn't a girl he'd date to get free drinks and a place to sleep. She was someone he really wanted to be with.

So Vincent threw all of his alcohol away. He sobered up, luckily captured Rachel's heart, and the two married on his anniversary of being sober.

The man hadn't drank a drop of liquor since that day, but now Vincent was at a point in his life where alcohol seemed to be his only route to happiness. He had lost his home, he wouldn't be able to see his son for a while, Rachel had been a paranoid mess and the tenseness between his sister and wife was starting to become unbearable.

_ I'll only have one glass, _Vincent assured himself as he silently treaded downstairs. _One glass of whiskey and then I'll go back to bed. _

Vincent took one step into the kitchen before he stopped.

_ Frances?_

His sister was sitting at the table, tears streaming down her face and her head resting against her left hand. A bottle of whiskey was already sitting on the table opened, and the woman had a full glass of the spirit tightly clenched in her right hand.

"Mind if I join you?" Vincent whispered softly. Frances looked up and blinked her eyes rapidly.

"Vincent?"

He approached his sister and gestured to the chair next to her.

"May I?"

"Oh… Why, of course."

Vincent sat and waited as his sister sloppily wiped her hand across her face to clear the tear tracks.

"That's not how we were raised," Vincent joked. "Remember what mother always said, 'ladies use tissues to blot away their sensitivities.' They don't use their hands."

"To hell with how we were raised," Frances chuckled lightly. "Ladies don't typically drink this much whiskey, either."

"Well, _Lady,_ I'm a man and I'd like to have a drink of whiskey too, if that's alright."

"There's glasses in the cupboard."

Vincent chose to ignore the offer and he grabbed the bottle of whiskey, latching his mouth onto the rim and taking a large swig out of the jug. When Frances's mouth practically fell to the floor, Vincent laughed quietly and wiped his mouth with his hand.

"To hell with how we were raised, right?"

Frances smiled and she lifted her glass up in a toast. "To hell with how we were raised."

Vincent smirked and he clanked the bottle against Frances's glass, the two siblings chuckling as they took a drink together.

"Frances," Vincent began, his tone now serious. "What did you mean when you mentioned Angelina?"

His sister set her glass back down on the table and kept her eyes lowered.

"I meant what I said."

"Do you really think Angelina would have raised Ciel better than us?"

"I… I don't know, Vincent. I don't think so. I love you and there's nothing wrong with Ciel. I just miss Angelina, so much," Frances choked, a tear running down her face. Vincent rubbed her back soothingly as he took another drink.

"We all miss her, but why do _you_ miss her so much? She was Rachel's sister, and I know how you feel about Rachel."

"Angelina was nothing like Rachel," Frances spat, more tears falling from her eyes. "Angelina was such a determined woman. When she wanted something she would fight to get it. That's why she had so much money. She wanted to be at the top of her career and she had no problem clawing her way there."

"Rachel has determination too," Vincent stated softly.

"No, she doesn't. She doesn't know what determination _is. _She's so soft and fragile, she couldn't defend herself if her life depended on it!"

"Calm down," Vincent hushed. "She may be soft, but she's stern with Ciel. Angelina just spoiled him."

"But he deserves it, Vincent. He deserves to have all of those treasures and royalties. His family has always had a perfect reputation, he's intelligent and witty, his looks are flawless. That boy _deserves _to have what he wants, he's fought for it. Angelina knew that too and she acted upon that knowledge."

"Well for now he can have whatever he wants. He's staying with the Trancy's and he doesn't have parents breathing down his neck. He can do whatever his heart truly desires."

"Ciel wouldn't act on foolish temptations."

"Oh yes he would."

"And you're going to let him?" Frances gasped.

"Yep."

"But that's not how he was raised!" She argued, and Vincent snorted, lifting the whiskey jug to his lips.

"To hell with how he was raised."

* * *

"Perceptive's on," Ciel stated blankly.

"He's actually online?" Alois asked, his laughter finally dissipating.

"Yeah, he's online."

"Talk to him, then!"

"Just wait," Ciel said. "I want him to contact me first."

"You're so spoiled," Alois scoffed.

_ Ping_

_ Perceptive would like to join you. Is this okay, GruesomeDay?_

"Told you," Ciel grinned, and Alois rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up and click yes, then."

Ciel clicked _Yes _and Perceptive appeared in the room.

** Perceptive: Hello. I'm sorry it's been so long. You have no idea how much I've missed you.**

Immediately a blush lit up Ciel's face.

** GruesomeDay: I've missed you too… but where have you been?**

** Perceptive: I've been busy lately. I have to work too, you know. ;)**

** GruesomeDay: Well you had me worried! I didn't want something bad to happen to you.**

** Perceptive: Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't leave you like that again.**

"Psst, hey honeybunch," Alois whispered, his head slowly rising next to the computer screen. "Where's the sex?"

Ciel punched Alois in the jaw, knocking the blond down on his back.

"Will you stop being such a pervert?!"

"I can't help it! Your relationship is so dull," Alois giggled, sitting back up on his knees.

"At least I _have _a relationship."

"At least I _have _a sex life, virgin boy."

"Shut the fuck up!" Ciel screamed, his face turning red. He grabbed the corner of a pillow and was ready to fling it at his friend until another ping sounded.

** Perceptive: Is now a bad time?**

** GruesomeDay: No, no! I'm just… having friend issues, that's all.**

** Perceptive: Friend issues?**

Before Ciel could type back, Alois snatched the computer out of his lap and ran off.

"Alois, you prick! Bring it back!"

"Come and catch me, baby!"

Ciel growled and ran down the hallway, pursuing the blond moron that took the laptop. Ciel was close to reaching him until Alois ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Alois!" Ciel screamed, banging his fists forcefully against the wood. "Give me the laptop!"

"Make me!"

"Open this door you twat!"

"No!"

Ciel pounded harder on the door, his anger turning into rage when he heard Alois typing on the keyboard.

"What the hell are you saying to him?!"

"Nothing," Alois giggled innocently.

"Alois! OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR!"

Five minutes passed, the giggling Ciel had once heard ceased and he could hear the lock being shifted. Ciel flung the door open and saw Alois holding the computer, an enormous grin spread across his lips.

"What the hell did you do?" Ciel rasped, and Alois winked.

"See for yourself."

The blond extended his arms out and Ciel quickly snatched the laptop back, his eyes desperately scanning the screen.

** GruesomeDay: Hello Perceptive, you don't know me but I'm a friend of Gruesome's. : )**

** Perceptive: Haha oh really? I'm sure you haven't heard much about me, then.**

** GruesomeDay: Oh no, I have.**

** Perceptive: You have?**

** GruesomeDay: Uh huh. You're all he ever talks about.**

** Perceptive: Is that a good thing?**

** GruesomeDay: Are you kidding me? He tells everybody that you two are dating and that you're the most amazing guy ever. He's crazy about you.**

** Perceptive: Really? How sweet. I have strong feelings for him, too.**

** GruesomeDay: Can I just ask you one question? Please answer it pretty pretty please I really want to know.**

Ciel raised his eyebrows and he glanced over at his blond friend who was already jumping in excitement.

** Perceptive: Haha, alright. What is it?**

** GruesomeDay: How big is your penis?**

"Alois!" Ciel shrieked, and he jumped up to strangle the blond. Alois giggled and he held Ciel back.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

"What?" Ciel asked stupidly, his features going blank.

"Don't you want to read his reply?"

Ciel froze and Alois laughed before leaning in to whisper in Ciel's ear.

"Go ahead. Read it."

Ciel gulped and he grabbed the computer once more, letting his eyes slowly drift down to the bottom.

** Perceptive: Does that really matter? xD**

** GruesomeDay: Yes! Please answer it please please please. I really want to know and Gruesome has the right to know if you two are dating!**

** Perceptive: I suppose you're right. Nine inches.**

** GruesomeDay: NINE INCHES?! Can I have an hour with you after Gruesome's done?**

"Alois you're such a whore," Ciel barked, but his friend gave him a sincere smile.

"I'm not a whore, I'm a true friend. I only want the best for you and that's why I said that. Read his reply."

Ciel's eyes floated back to the computer screen and he scanned through the conversation.

** Perceptive: Haha, no. I'm sorry, but Gruesome's the only one for me.**

* * *

Ciel stumbled over a chair and slammed his hand on a table, luckily catching himself before he fell.

"Ciely are you okay?" Elizabeth cooed. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Yeah, keep up with the pace, Phantomhive. We're all busy here," Bard called through the kitchen.

Ciel muttered profanities under his breath and got back on his feet, rushing toward the kitchen in a hurry.

"I have three more orders!" Alois called as he ran into the kitchen, as well.

Ciel struggled with balancing numerous plates in his hand and his blond friend caught one of the dishes before it hit the ground.

"Are you okay, Ciel? You're kind of clumsy today."

"I'm fine," Ciel assured. "I didn't sleep very well last night."

Ciel finally regained his composure and he took the plate back from Alois before dumping the dirty dishes in the sink.

The frazzled waiter then grabbed a handful of forks, knives and spoons, wrapping them all together neatly in a napkin. He continued to do this until he had twelve rolls of the utensils and he gathered the bunch of silverware in his arms.

Ciel began to walk out of the kitchen and into the dining area until he locked his gaze on a pair of red eyes.

Ciel froze in place and his pupils dilated.

_ Oh no. _

The professional man was back, sitting in the same booth he had sat in the last two times. Even though the sight of the man made Ciel uncomfortable, he wasn't the reason why the boy stopped.

Sitting across from the professional man, positioned neatly and equally formally, was Ciel's Aunt Frances.

* * *

**Uh oh. What could Aunt Frances want?**

** Updating soon kitlets ^-^**

** -SK**


	6. Level 5

** Finally another update!**

** Enjoy, kitlets! :D**

* * *

_ What the hell is she doing here?!_

Ciel bit his lip and dashed back into the kitchen, practically dropping the silverware in the process.

The flushed waiter slammed the utensils down on the counter, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Ciel! Breathe!" Alois instructed, rushing over to his friend's side and rubbing his shoulders.

"Ciel! Calm down!"

"I… I-I'm…"

"Damn it, Ciel, _fucking breathe!"_

Ciel sucked in a large breath and let it out slowly, allowing the oxygen to filter through his lungs.

"That's right. It'll be okay," Alois calmed.

"No," Ciel spluttered. "No it's not going to be okay!"

"Ciel!" Alois shouted. "Shut up! You're not in the right state of mind to be jumping to conclusions!"

"You're right," Ciel breathed, pressing a thumb to his wrist and sighing when he felt his erratic pulse. "It'll be okay."

"What's wrong?"

"My… My aunt Frances is here…"

Alois's eyebrows flew up. "Aunt Frances? That uptight psycho that hates your mom?"

"…and she's sitting right across from that guy."

Alois left Ciel's side to peer out into the dining area, and he gave a sharp gasp when he saw the two people Ciel had mentioned, talking and laughing like friends.

"What the fuck," Alois whispered, and Ciel nodded.

"I know. Why would she be talking to him?"

"No, not that. Your aunt's actually _laughing."_

"Alois!" Ciel exclaimed. "This isn't funny!"

"I know, I know," Alois sighed, walking back over to his frazzled friend. "You can't keep them waiting there forever, though."

"Can't you wait on them for me?"

"I have a feeling she didn't come here to see me," Alois muttered.

"But my aunt will kill me if she see's me in a place like this!"

"Too bad, rich boy. She's your family," Alois said, guiding Ciel to the dining area. "So go out there and give it your all!"

With a forceful shove, Ciel was flung into the dining area, his feet clumsily tripping. The boy took a nervous breath and strode forward, his heart pounding as he approached the booth.

"Good morning," Ciel greeted with a smile. "It's wonderful to see you here again. Oh, hello, Aunt Frances. How are you today?"

"Ciel?" Frances asked, her eyes staring into the boy's. Ciel held his breath as she looked over the uniform he was wearing.

_ Don't embarrass me in front of all these people, _Ciel thought, noticing the crowd of customers sitting throughout the diner. _I know I'm not dressed in the silks that Aunt Angelina bought me, but I swear I'm not poor like the rest of these people!_

To Ciel's surprise, his aunt rose from the booth and stood directly in front of him. Ciel gulped and slightly flinched when his aunt raised her hand.

_ Oh no. She's going to hit me in front of all these people!_

But he didn't feel a stinging welt on his cheek. Instead, Ciel felt his aunt wrap her arms around his frame, hugging the smaller body tightly.

"Oh, Ciel," Aunt Frances whispered. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Uh, yeah," Ciel choked out in shock as he cautiously patted his aunt's back. "Why wouldn't I be?"

His aunt let him go and looked around quickly, making sure no one was listening.

"You look like you're _poor. _When your father told me that you were forced to work here I had to come and make sure that you hadn't changed much yet."

Aunt Frances gripped Ciel's jaw and turned his head left-to-right, studying his features as if he were a different person.

"You still have the pride of a Phantomhive, right? You still wear the finest clothing and associate with the appropriate people, right?"

"Of course," Ciel said bluntly. "I don't have the clothing Aunt Angelina had made for me, but-"

"Oh yes, the fire," Frances remembered, shaking her head. "I'm so glad you didn't get hurt. You must have lost everything."

"I-I did," Ciel stuttered, little tears forming in his eyes. "I lost everything I had. I don't have anything from Angelina anymore…"

"And you shouldn't have to work in a place like this, especially since you're a Phantomhive," Frances added.

"Come and live with me, Ciel. That's where your parents are staying and you'll get to play chess with your Uncle Alexis every night. I'll make sure you get the treatment you deserve. Instead of having to wear these rags, you'll get clothing made of the finest quality, dazzled with unique jewels and designs. It'll be just like Aunt Angelina's still alive."

Ciel's eyes sparkled with desire. _I'd get my favorite clothing back. My silk ribbons, my polished shoes, every little thread woven into perfection. I'd get delicious meals whenever I'd want them, and the sweetest sugars that melt in my mouth as soon as my tongue tastes it. The life of a Phantomhive… yes. I want it. I _deserve _it. That life should have been mine all along!_

A hand gripped Ciel's shoulder and snapped him out of his thoughts. Ciel glanced to his side and gasped.

"Hey, I don't think we've met before," Alois said with a smile, letting go of Ciel's shoulder and extending his hand out. "I'm Alois Trancy."

"You're filth," Frances spat, stepping back and rudely snubbing the gesture. Ciel's eyes grew in horror.

_ No, Alois! You weren't supposed to meet her!_

"Filth?" Alois questioned, studying his hands. "I don't see anything."

"You know what I meant, you urchin. You have no right to approach me."

"Listen here, Lady," Alois started, taking a large step forward and shoving his finger into Frances's chest. "You have no right to insult me when you don't even know who I am!"

"Get your hands off me you obnoxious little peasant!"

"Snobby spoiled whore!"

"Alois!" Ciel pleaded, pulling his friend off of his angry aunt.

"These are the people you associate with, Ciel?!" Frances screamed, her perfect hair now in a mess and her cheeks flushed with rage.

"Tell me about it," Alois growled, struggling as his friend held him back. "I can't believe he's related to people like _you."_

"Everyone, please calm down," a deep voice instructed, and Ciel's eyes grew big as the familiar stranger stood and placed a hand on Frances's shoulder.

Alois stopped clawing at Ciel's arms and stood completely still, watching the professional man take control of the situation.

"Frances," he spoke easily. "Perhaps this is a bad time to have this conversation. I'll have a discussion with your nephew, if you'd like."

"Yes," Frances agreed, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "I wouldn't want to make myself appear like some of these ignoramuses."

Ciel slapped a hand over Alois's mouth to keep the blond from saying anything else, and the man smiled.

"It was a pleasure seeing you."

"It was a pleasure seeing you, as well," Frances stated with a polite smirk. "I'll tell Alexis you said hello. Goodbye, Ciel."

"Goodbye, Aunt Frances," Ciel said, and they all watched as his flustered aunt exited the diner.

"That bitch," Alois murmured as Ciel released his hold. "I can't believe she thinks that she's better than everybody else."

"We'll talk about this later, Alois," Ciel stated. "Go back into the kitchen and rant to Bard."

Ciel turned back to the professional man that was now sitting in the booth once more, openly chuckling at the fuming blond that stormed back into the kitchen.

"How do you know my aunt?" Ciel questioned directly, and the stranger smiled as he tucked a piece of hair back behind his ear.

"Is that any of your business?"

"Yes!" Ciel insisted. "I'm tired of you thinking that you can walk all over me!"

"I don't think I can walk all over you. _I know _I can."

"Fine," Ciel huffed, ready to turn away. "Then you can find a new waiter to serve you today."

A sudden grip on Ciel's wrist prevented him from leaving and the boy scowled.

"Don't look so angry. Why don't you sit down for a while? Then I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"I have to get back to work."

"I'll pay you for spending time with me," the stranger declared with a confident smirk. "How does double your regular tips sound?"

Ciel sighed and reluctantly sat down across from the man. _I can't stand this guy… but I really need the money._

"That wasn't so hard. I'm honored to have caught the attention of a _Phantomhive."_

"Whatever," Ciel muttered, crossing his arms defensively. "How do you know my aunt?"

"I was once a business partner with your uncle, Alexis. We used to have dinner together every Sunday night and I got along with Frances and Alexis quite well."

"A business partner with my uncle?" Ciel repeated, his eyes lighting up. "No wonder you have so much money."

"We'd be perfect together," the man grinned, and Ciel blushed profusely.

"What are you saying? I'd never spend my time thinking about someone like you!"

"Don't play coy," the man said with a wink. "I know how spoiled you are and how you yearn to be spoiled. Your eyes hid nothing when your aunt continued to talk about all the riches you deserve."

_ Damn, he already knows me, _Ciel thought in frustration.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sebastian Michaelis," he introduced, holding his hand out. Ciel went to shake his hand, but Sebastian placed his lips atop Ciel's instead, kissing his hand sweetly. "The pleasure is _mine."_

Ciel's face reddened and he quickly snatched his hand back, making Sebastian chuckle.

"Don't worry, I already know who you are, Ciel."

"How do you know my name?" Ciel snipped. "It's not like I've introduced myself, and it'd be uncouth of you to eavesdrop on the conversation I had with my aunt."

"Pardon me," Sebastian said, raising his hands innocently. "It's not my fault that you're wearing a name tag."

Ciel's eyes darted down to his shirt and he noticed the tag, the color in his face darkening from embarrassment.

_ Damn it! I just made myself look like a complete idiot!_

"Now then, I've invited you to sit with me because I'd like to ask you to dinner."

"To dinner?" Ciel exclaimed, his eyes widening. "Why would you want to go to dinner with me?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to ask so many questions?" Sebastian joked, standing up. "So tell me, what is your answer?"

Ciel blinked. _Why the hell would I want to go to dinner with him? Well, I guess he is kind of sexy, and he has plenty of money… That voice…_

"Well?"

Ciel blinked once more and cleared his throat. "Yes, I'll go to dinner with you."

"Excellent," Sebastian smiled, sliding out of the booth. "I'll pick you up at nine o'clock sharp tomorrow night. Do look your best."

Sebastian kissed Ciel's hand once more and placed a folded up paper inside his palm.

"See you tomorrow night, Ciel."

Ciel sat stunned as he watched Sebastian calmly walk away and leave the diner.

As soon as he was out of eyesight, Ciel curiously opened his palm and gasped.

_ Five hundred dollars._

* * *

Ciel's fingers danced across the keyboard as he struggled to take down his opponent.

_ Come on you fucker, _Ciel thought in frustration. _Make one wrong move already._

His opponent, one who happened to be a maniacal clown, laughed and jumped back, avoiding Ciel's attack completely.

"Come and get me if you can!" The virtual enemy teased, running off.

** Perceptive: We don't have to pursue him right now if you don't want to.**

Ciel ignored Perceptive's message and ran after the fiend, leaving Perceptive behind and making it harder for him to catch up.

** Perceptive: Are you alright? You haven't talked to me once since we started playing. Did I do something wrong?**

Ciel rolled his eyes and made his character run faster.

"Ciel, are you okay?" Alois chirped as he looked up from his magazine. "You've barely talked since we left work."

"I'm fine," Ciel muttered, not bothering to look up from the computer screen.

"If it's about your Aunt Frances, I'm sorr-"

"I'm fine, Alois!" Ciel snapped. "Just let it go!"

Alois recoiled and curled into a ball, hiding his face.

"Alois…" Ciel started when he heard his friend whimper.

** Perceptive: Please talk to me. I'm sorry if I did something wrong. I just want to know if you're okay.**

Ciel set the laptop down and sat next to Alois, awkwardly hugging his blond friend.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out on you."

"It's okay," Alois said cautiously, lifting his head to look in Ciel's eyes. "But what's wrong?"

"I guess I am a little discouraged by Aunt Frances," Ciel stated honestly. "I love the life of luxury and arrogance, but I love being a real teen, too, which isn't acceptable in her eyes."

"And what about that guy that showed up again today?" Alois huffed. "Why was he talking to your aunt?"

"It's hard to explain," Ciel bit his lip. "Long story short, I have a date with that guy - erm, Sebastian - tomorrow night."

"You're going on a date with _him?! _Are you out of your mind?!"

"It's not like a real date," Ciel insisted.

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?"

"Erm…" Ciel struggled for words.

"Just forget about it," Alois said. "It doesn't matter. Speaking of dates, Halloween night I'm throwing a major party. You're not going to be a stick-in-the-mud and stay in my bedroom all night, are you?"

"Your parents are going to let you throw a party?" Ciel questioned, and Alois shook his head.

"They're going to a friend's house that night and they'll probably be gone until morning. We'll throw the party and make sure the house is all cleaned up before they get home."

"But I don't like parties," Ciel groaned.

"You'll love this one, I promise! There'll be alcohol and cute guys _and_ you get to dress up! Plus you can ask Sebastian to come if you feel lonely."

"Sebastian?" Ciel mused.

"You do like him, don't you?" Alois asked.

"I… I don't know…"

_ Ping_

Ciel and Alois turned their heads and stared at the laptop, Ciel jumping to his feet to look at the computer.

"Was that Perceptive?"

"No," Ciel answered quietly. "It's Niveau."

_ GruesomeDay, there is an important message waiting for you in your inbox. The sender says it's urgent. Would you like to read it now?_

_ Yes. _Ciel typed back.

_ Please wait one moment._

"She said there's an urgent message," Ciel informed, and Alois cocked his head.

"Do you think it's from Perceptive?"

"I don't know."

Ciel anxiously drummed his fingers against the keyboard as he waited for the game to load. Eventually, a message popped up, and Ciel's curious eyes hurriedly read through it.

** Sent from: Anonymous **

** 9:58 PM**

** Hello,**

** I am happy to say that this game has been distributed worldwide and the profits are unimaginable. It's official that Niveau Zéro is **_**the **_**best videogame in the world. Why would I like to share this information with you? Well, I'll tell you.**

** Niveau Zéro has been on the market for two years now, and already millions of players have joined together in hopes of beating the game. As I'm sure all of you already know, the goal of the game is to beat Level Zero, the hardest and most impossible level there is. Even though the level is supposedly 'unbeatable,' a large portion of people still attempt to beat the game because I have offered the reward of $400,000 to anybody who can conquer Level Zero.**

** Unfortunately, two years have already passed, and though Niveau Zéro has received the countless acclaims that it deserves, not one person has been able to beat the level yet.**

** Many people would say that that's probably a good thing, considering I get to save my money and spend it on something 'essential,' but I'm afraid that's not the case. I offered $400,000 as a reward in hopes of presenting a truly talented gamer with the prize, and since no one seems to have enough persuasion to beat the game, I've fallen bored. The reason I sent this message to every Niveau Zéro player out there is simple: I'm looking for that one talented player because I'm ready to give them the prize that they deserve, and my impatience is heightening.**

** Therefore, I'm raising the reward to $450,000.**

* * *

** That's a lot of money.**

** xD**

** One tiny little detail many people probably didn't take into consideration: the "boss" Ciel is now pursuing was based off Needles Kane from the Twisted Metal videogames. Though this detail doesn't matter, it was something I could add in from personal experience. (Because Needles Kane can be a pain in the ass.) **

** Review kitlets! ^-^**

** -SK **


End file.
